Kebebasan
by PrincessBuki
Summary: Deidara s'en va. Retrouver le naturel. La raison ? Bien plus qu'une envie de détente... Itachi et Hidan se mettent alors à sa poursuite.
1. Chapter 1

**Kebebasan**

Laissez-moi partir

_Akatsuki :_

Tobi et Deidara ont accompli leur quota de chasse aux démons depuis peu, Sanbi (démon à trois queues) a été scellé puis Nibi (démon à deux queues). Hidan et Kakuzu étant revenus sans rencontres pénibles ni encombre.

Mais quelques jours après cela, Deidara disparut étrangement, mais il laissa un mot derrière lui, il y était inscrit : « J'ai fait mon travail foutez moi la paix dès maintenant »

Le chef de l'Akatsuki envoya Kakuzu et Hidan à sa recherche, Hidan ne pu s'empêcher de se plaindre, surtout quand au fait qu'ils allaient chercher alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée sur la localisation du blond.

Lorsque Itachi dit : « Je pense savoir où se trouve Deidara

- Tu iras alors répondit le chef

- Nous allons nous chercher des primes pour récolter de l'argent déclara Kakuzu

- Non, non, alors je viens avec toi Itachi cria Hidan

- D'accord, Itachi accepta

- Donc Kisame ira avec Kakuzu »

Itachi partit donc avec Hidan à la recherche du blond.

Quelque part à la frontière du pays de la terre :

Un jeune garçon portant un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges se tenait devant une immense porte de bois.

Deidara cria « Open the doors !

Une voix derrière la porte de bois envoya

- Who are you ?

Dei' esquissa un grand sourire et répondit.

- It's me, Pequeña Estrella Plata

La personne semblant garder la grande porte de bois regarda rapidement derrière la porte, un jeune homme examinait le blond de haut en bas.

- Open the doors Negrovejas ! »

Le dénommé Negrovejas souffla dans une corne de brume et fit ouvrir les portes de bois qui abritaient un village de tipis.

Le jeune homme gardien de la porte se jeta dans les bras du jeune blondinet après être descendu de son perchoir, il portait un crâne de bélier sur sa tête et avait des cheveux courts bleus et foncés. Il posa comme choqué ses mains sur le torse du blond.

« Your transformation is so strange… Dit-il

- I know, Deidara sourit

- Can you take your real form please ?

- … Le blond baissa la tête

- Princess… »

Dei fit signe de revenir plus tard et parti vers un grand tipi blanc, sous les yeux amusés de quelques jeunes filles emplies de talismans et de plumes d'oiseaux dans les cheveux, cette maison de tissu

Semblait lui être familière. La première chose que Dei voulait faire c'était de se mettre à l'aise, dès maintenant Deidara était dans son village natal et ne serait pas prêt de le requitter.

Deidara tenta de refermer la porte de tissu avec le ruban qui tenait ses cheveux blonds, posa son sac sur le côté, puis se déshabilla, laissant place à un corps typiquement masculin, seule chose gênante, deux énormes sceaux trônaient sur ses deux cuisses.

Un miroir… Ou plutôt un morceau de verre qui n'était pas taillé très droit était appuyé contre une des grandes planches soutenant le grand morceau de tissu. Deidara se regarda dedans, nu et se dit

*Je commençais à t'apprécier jeune homme, mais suis-je bête, je peux reprendre ma langue natale now *

Deidara arracha les deux sceaux de ses cuisses, non sans douleurs.

Dans un nuage de fumée, il devint elle, son buste plat grossit en poitrine, laissant toujours la marque d'une bouche gourmande d'argile, son visage s'affina laissant des traits masculins à un doux visage de femme. Pequeña Estrella Plata recommenca à se parler à elle-même.

* Long time no see lady Silver star*

Elle se sourit toute seule dans le miroir et rit.

Dans sac PEP (lol) chercha et trouva sa petite robe blanche, qu'elle entoura de pleins de foulards fleuris, de talismans, chapelets et plumes d'oiseaux…

Elle se réexamina dans son miroir.

Cheveux blonds resserrés avec son ruban, tenant en même temps de belles plumes de paon, robes blanche arrivant aux genoux entourée de deux foulards fleuris d'un vert d'eau brillant et l'autre bleu clair aux motifs fleuris mauves, le tout recouvert de deux trois talismans autour du cou.

Il lui manquait quelque chose avant de pouvoir paraître normale, même deux petites choses.

Dans une vieille commode, elle prit une boîte blanche et en sortit quelques petits pinceaux, et lady little silver star se fit les marques couleur terre de sienne, habituelles, de son clan sur ses joues.

Et enfila un petit collier, où pendait une sorte de petit pivert taillé dans du bois.

Habillée et méconnaissable pour les gens de son « autre » vie, Princesse Barbie courut voir ses connaissances.

Perro Valiente : sa meilleure amie, cheveux longs, roux, tressés, plumes de faisan dans les cheveux, air débraillée, un chien ressemblant à un saint-bernard taillé dans du bois autour de son cou.

Caballo Feliz : Jeune garçon surexcité en permanence, cheveux courts châtains, longs traits marqués sur ses joues de couleur verts. Un cheval de bois autour du cou.

Curioso Canguro Fouineuse toujours à l'affut de l'affaire choquante avec un Kangourou de bois au cou, Oso de amor sœur jumelle de Negrovejas, ours boisé au cou, Terco Cabra ou Miss je me la pète collier taillé d'une chèvre, Mallard Tiburón le renfermé entouré d'un requin de bois…Et tous les autres qu'elle n'a pas cité…

Les jours suivants elle tenta de se remettre dans le train d'une vie de chasse au milieu de la nature.

Quelque part à la frontière du pays de la Terre :

« PERDUS, nous sommes PERDUS au beau milieu de nulle part !

Dur à croire, mais c'était Itachi qui criait comme ça, quand il se perdait quelque part il devenait complètement tordu.

- Hé du calme, tu deviens cinglé parce qu'on est perdus ? Demanda Hidan qui ne voulait pas s'énerver à son tour

- C'est l'autre connasse, si elle ne s'était pas fait la malle ! On…ON…

- s'rait pas là…Mais, connasse ? Qui connasse ? Quelle connasse ?

- OUAIS c'est ça, on ne serait pas paumés, et la grosse connasse, bah Deida…

Il se plaqua les mains sur la bouche.

Il se retourna, se calma, tira un peu sa veste.

- tu n'as rien entendu

- Deidara est une MEUF ?

- Tu ne comprends pas le sens de la phrase « tu n'as rien vu » ?

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que il, euh non, elle avait des cheveux si longs… Trop de la balle !

- Hn… »

Hidan partit dans son trip, hâte de revoir Deidara et tout et tout.

Quand étrangement après une petite paire de jours de marche et de dispute quand au genre de la blonde, ils tombèrent (étrangement) face à une grande porte en bois.

« C'est là, Deidara me l'avait dit s'exclama Itachi

- Comment ça, elle te l'avait dit ?

- Je lui avais demandé quand… Hum, comment dire… Quand j'ai su

- Et elle t'avait répondu quoi ?

- La blondasse m'avait dit « A la frontière du pays de la Terre, un village caché dans la forêt, une grande porte de bois et des bouts de bois soutenant de beaux tissus ocres.

- Bizarre…

Itachi hurla alors.

- DEIDARAAAA

Negrovejas passa la tête par-dessus la palissade.

Et …

Il sonna l'alerte, des intrus voulaient s'introduire au village.

Village ? Je n'ai même pas dit le nom du village, le village s'appelait Eaupâle (lol).

Une grand partie des habitants coururent armés de boomerangs, d'arcs et de flèches, de sabres, et autres armes. Malgré tout, ils portaient tous des bandeaux ninjas rayés.

Deidara était partie cueillir des fleurs, pourtant elle ne s'y vouait pas une grande passion, elle était montée sur sa belle jument : Prunelle.

Elle essayait peu à peu de retrouver ses activités quotidiennes d'antan.

Quand la blonde retourna au village, elle y trouva des gens évanouis, à peine conscients, des femmes et des enfants se cachant derrière les tipis.

Au beau milieu de tout cela, se tenaient deux hommes. Habillés tous deux d'un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle, se sentant agressée, un peu effrayée et profondément blessée dans sa fierté, elle baissa la tête et se cacha instinctivement derrière Prunelle qui comprit que son amie avait peur.

La jument cabra et tenta de faire demi-tour, sa copine étant incapable de donner des ordres.

Juste à ce moment là Itachi attrapa furtivement le bras de la jeune fille. Il dit :

« Je …

-Salope qu'est que tu fous là ! Le coupa Hidan

- …

- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es revenue chez toi reprit Itachi

- Hé mais en fait t'es canon ! S'exclama l'autre cinglé

Descendant de la jument malgré les hennissements de celle-ci, sans lâcher les fleurs, elle s'approcha d'Itachi et déclara dans sa langue natale.

- If you know, tell me, why ? Why I have leave Akatsuki ?

- Hn…

- I don't hear your voice, elle sourit narquoisement

-…

Enervée, elle tourna les talons et alla aider quelques personnes à se relever, d'autres sortirent de leurs cachettes.

- You don't know why ? Or you don't understand ?

Itachi baissa la tête quand il vit quelques petites filles venir prendre les fleurs que la jeune femme avait posé parterre.

- Bien sûr que si je comprends ce que tu dis

- So, tell me, do you know why I wanted calm, silence and peace ?

- Parce que tu es enceinte ?

Elle rougit.

- Exact… »


	2. Chapter 2

Kebebasan

Qu'importe le ciel

Qu'importe les oiseaux

Qu'importe ton bonheur

Espèce d'égoïste

Itachi regardait Deidara caresser son ventre avec un grand sourire, bien sûr il n'y avait que eux deux qui comprenaient ce qu'il se passait, les habitants, les enfants, hommes, femmes et l'autre Hidan ne pigeaient rien à la situation.

Quand le brun déclara : « Qu'importent les gosses, le ciel et les oiseaux, les traitres mourront…

Le cœur de l'ex jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, elle se retourna et partit en courant et réussi à sortir du village jusqu'à la forêt.

- REVIENS !

Mais elle se fit vite rattraper par Hidan, un peu paumé et en colère, sûrement parce qu'il avait faim.

Il la poussa, elle s'explosa bien par terre sur les fesses et tenta de reculer tant bien que mal, effrayée, elle avait tenté pendant 6 années de se transformer en garçon, parler mal, faire la forte, et se prendre pour un homme. Hélas, tout ceci fut balayé par des larmes de peur face à l'homme aux cheveux gris argentés.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? T'es pathétique !

Mais qu'il était con lui.

Itachi arriva derrière, un pas lent, des cheveux sombres, des yeux invisibles à la jeune femme au sol et commença une belle tirade de conneries.

-Deidara, ex-homme viril, fier mais terriblement chiant, était en fait une pauvre poupée larmoyante ? Dit-il sarcastique

La blonde arqua un sourcil.

Itachi arriva et releva la jeune fille en lui tirant le bras, elle recommença à trembler, toute la virilité s'était envolée, éphémère.

- Tu es enceinte… hum, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? C'est depuis quand ?

Deidara revint sur Terre.

Ils étaient pareils, tout les deux cons ou quoi ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est de…

- la nuit où j'ai su que tu étais une fille, le brun la coupa

- Attendez, attendez, c'est quoi ce bazar ? S'exclama le religieux

- Il y a à peu près deux mois, en pleine nuit, je me suis levé

- Prends-moi pour un con… L'homme aux cheveux argentés fronça les sourcils et souffla

- Laisse-le finir Dei s'énerva

- Et elle aussi, mais comme la nuit elle reprenait sa stupide forme féminine, elle était allée boire un verre d'eau et était revenue, tête en l'air, endormie, dans la mauvaise chambre : la mienne. Après être revenu des toilettes allant me coucher je suis tombé sur une poitrine un peu trop provocante… Dans la hâte je l'ai réveillée, plaquée contre le mur, tout en sachant qu'à côté se trouvait sa chambre originelle, vide, je l'aie déshabillée, et n'ait pu résister à son joli corps, je l'ai caressée, et après enfin Bref quoi…

Et après c'est qui les cons ?

C'est ceux qui demandent un truc pas toujours évident ou celle qui se trompe de lit et qui se fait bien … Hum hum…

Elle avait peur mais regardait Itachi d'un air méchant, parfois, soupçonné de quelques larmes, et elle se refondra par terre.

Insérer musique triste et émouvante.

Contre toute attente, Hidan s'interposa et la releva avec un grand sourire.

- Si, si on va faire quelque chose, tu ne va pas mourir !

Insérer musique héroïque (j'ai dis héroïque pas érotique)

Itachi écarquilla les yeux.

- Depuis quand un meurtrier sadique, masochiste

Et timbré veut-il sauver une gamine, qui plus est une traîtresse travestie enceinte !

- Quoi ! Moi gamine ! Prends toi pour un beau gosse je t'en prie espèce de pingouin

- Mais je t'empaille moi, ce n'est pas moi le sado ici ! Babache va !

Ils commencèrent à se disputer comme des fifilles. (Si si Il faut me croire)

Estrella en profita pour s'éclipser.

A un moment, ils tentèrent de lui demander son avis sur un truc ou d'acquiescer.

- ELLE EST PLUS LA ! S'écrièrent-ils en chœur

Ce que ces deux- là pouvaient être cons quand ils étaient ensemble.

Disparue, elle avait réussi à s'échapper, courir ou se cacher dans la brousse, qu'importe le ciel, qu'importe les oiseaux, qu'importe son petit bonheur, Itachi retrouverait cette femme qui ne pense qu'à elle.

L'ex-Deidara avait couru comme une folle, elle s'était explosé la gueule deux trois fois par terre, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où on ne la retrouverait pas, et puis elle avait assez peu d'argent, la jeune fille devrait trouver sur sa route des missions à effectuer pour pouvoir gagner un peu de sous et elle n'avait quasiment pas d'argile.

Elle savait à peu près où elle était actuellement, quand on la sortie de ses pensées.

- Je l'ai retrouvée ! J'ai vu des plumes voleter ! Cette voix était bien familière

Malgré le fait qu'elle était épuisée, qu'elle avait ses jambes lourdes, la Miss se remit à sprinter, comme une dératée, droit devant, s'enfonçant encore dans la forêt, entendant toujours ces voix la poursuivre.

C'était n'importe quoi pensait Estrella, Itachi me cours après et veux me tuer, alors qu'il a couché avec moi et qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'adorait alors que Hidan, j'ai jamais eu ne serait ce qu'une seule once de conversation hors des missions avec lui et voilà qu'il veut en quelques sortes « me sauver la vie. »

Bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'avait plus le temps de penser, ils l'avaient rattrapée.

Et là une idée lui vint.

Elle eu le temps de créer un clone d'ombre avant qu'ils ne soient dans la clairière.

Deidara envoya alors le clone comme appât, pensant que l'homme au sharingan, voyant l'illusion courrait après comme un lièvre.

Ils arrivèrent et virent le clone, le sharingan de l'homme au sharingan (pas drôle ça) était activé, alors, ni une, ni deux, il envoya un kunai que le clone ne pu dévier, et la chose disparut dans une fumée blanche.

Loupé.

Hidan hurla alors :

« Je sais où tu te caches ! »

En vérité, il ne savait absolument pas où elle était, mais comme il y avait des buissons partout, un petit coup de bluff ne pu que réussir.

Un petit gémissement permis à Hidan de la repérer.

De sa faux, il trancha le haut du buisson, mettant la planque de la jeune femme à nu.

« Là-bas, j'ai entendu des voix !

- C'est lui, je le sens ! »

Des gens arrivaient, des civils ? Des ninjas ?

Itachi sortit en vitesse un kunai, attrapa Estrella, la releva par les cheveux, mais une branche s'accrocha à sa robe et la baissa un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie…

- JE T'AI ENFIN RETROUVE ITACHI UCHIHA »

Akatsuki no Itachi pensa qu'il ne manquait plus que lui… Il y avait déjà le masochiste timbré, le travelo cinglé d'explosifs, et enceinte de lui. Et là, la journée était pourrie…

Sasuke se tenait droit devant lui, accompagné de Karin et Suigetsu (ils n'ont pas encore récupéré Juugo, ils étaient sur la route)

Itachi fixa son cadet, sans avoir lâché l'autre blonde, quand Suigetsu brisa le silence :

« Heu, on vous dérange ? » Dit-il en pointant Pequena Estrella Plata, dont la poitrine était maintenant quasiment visible

La journée était pourrie, sûr de sûr se répéta Itachi.

Hidan lui regardait ce qu'il se passait amusé, quand L'aîné Uchiha, lui jeta la jeune femme dessus. Elle geignit une fois de plus.

« Prends cette gourde, on s'en va »

Et il se mit à courir, suive à contre-cœur par le pieu portant l'ex-homme.

Quand la blonde, à moitié nue, dans les bras de Hidan se mit à crier

« LÂCHE-MOI !

L'équipe Hebi leur courait toujours après.

Ils passèrent dans un village toujours en tentant d'échapper aux adolescents.

Deux personnes, deux cadavres sur le dos chacuns, levèrent la tête, ils portaient chacun une longue veste noire, ornée de nuages rouges bordeaux aux bordures blanches.

- Tiens ce n'était pas Itachi et Hidan ? Demanda Kisame

Le duo vit qu'ils étaient poursuivis.

- Suivons-les, peux être qu'ils ont déniché des primes intéressantes ! »

A un moment Itachi qui en avait marre et qui était passé à la vitesse supérieure sembla les avoir tous distancés, jusqu'à en perdre Hidan et l'autre cruche…

Trop bête parfois.

Dans une clairière, Hidan n'avait pas lâché Estrella, qui avait arrêté de brailler, regardant avec curiosité le pendentif perlé et argent qui dansait à chaque saut autour du cou du jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta, ne voyant plus personne.

« J'ai paumé l'aut' tapette… Et ces sales gosses ne nous collent plus

-…

Il se tourna vers elle, quand il la vit, il se sentit bizarre, et son cœur se mit à battre puis il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, car elle n'avait plus idée de remonter cette fichue robe. Il tenta de rester jovial et énervant comme à son habitude.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, je ne t'entends plus te plaindre depuis un moment, t'es muet ?

Elle le regarda, blasée.

- Tu vas me tuer ou tu vas attendre l'arrivée d'Itachi ?

Ignorant le sens de sa phrase, mais écoutant sa jolie voix, il frappa de son poing droit sa main gauche en signe d'évidence.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, ferma les yeux pour ne pas rougir.

- Tu crois au coup de foudre ?

- Bou…B…Boui… répondit la jeune fille abasourdie »

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kebebasan

Cache-toi !

Ou le grand méchant loup va venir te manger !

(Dans votre lecture, chers lecteurs, veuillez ajouter un majestueux rire sadique tout en relisant la phrase ci-dessus)

Hidan embrassait encore et toujours Deidara.

CRAC, une branche se craqua.

Il essaya alors de l'enlacer, il se fit repousser vivement, même brusquement.

Le jeune homme la vit encore un peu plus baisser sa robe.

Il pensa qu'il n'était pas près pour ça, devait-il se déshabiller aussi ? Elle était enceinte !

Alors elle utilisa son jutsu pour se retransformer en homme.

Le religieux repensa : Elle est un peu rude, elle veut en venir où là ?

Elle était à terre, enfin… Il était assis les genoux repliés devant lui, il pouvait voir sa culotte rose, et accessoirement (retenez le accessoirement) une énorme bosse formée dessus…

Deidara décrocha ses foulards fleuris et les mit dans ses cheveux alors le blond murmura précipitamment à Hidan :

« Lève-toi ! Prends ta faux et menace-moi de mort et autres tortures ! »

Et il s'allongea mal, au sol, comme si il avait été jeté par terre

Le pieu ne comprit pas mais s'exécuta en se levant.

« Lève ta faux ! »

Au moment où il releva la chose à trois lames, Kakuzu et Kisame arrivèrent dans la clairière.

« Ah tu étais là ! S'exclama Kakuzu avec sa voix grave

- Mais… Ce n'est pas Deidara ? Demanda Kisame en pointant le corps à terre

- Si, si dit Hidan

- Tu allais le tuer ? Laisse moi faire répondit Kisame enjoué

Le requin leva Samehada et allait l'abattre sur le travesti quand la main de l'immortel l'arrêta.

- Je m'en occuperai

Le binôme K&K le regarda avec des yeux bizarres.

-Oui parce que c'est à moi, il se mit presque à crier en faisant des grands mouvements avec sa faux ce qui fit reculer les deux autres risottos, à MOI, il monta dans des aigus immondes, à MOIIII de le faire !

Les deux géants étaient SLC (Sur Le Cul), Kisame sembla laisser tomber.

- Pourquoi il porte un pagne et des rubans avec des fleurs ?

- Parce que…

Il réfléchit, et puis il bégaya.

Parce que… parce que les fleurs… Oui, oui les fleurs c'est très… Très à la mode, trop à la mode, ouais trop coolos.

- Mais c'est ringard ça « coolos » déclara Kisame

- Meuh non, j'adore coolos, coolos c'est … bah Coolos, tiens j'dis même chouettos moi

Il prit Deidara dans ses bras comme s'il prenait une petite fille, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux sans se faire remarquer et murmura

- Prends-moi comme un sac à patates

- Hein qu'Est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda à haute voix le maso

- A qui tu parles Hidan ? L'interrogea Kaku

- Je ne parle à personne, à personne, et personne ne me parle, il se força à rire, et mit la jeune femme sur son épaule.

Dei recommença à chuchoter.

- répète ce que je dis !

Hidan confirma en faisant un signe de tête.

- Je pars devant, je dois trouver Itachi et la mission sera réglée

- Euh, Je charge avant, je dois trouer Itachi et l'émission sera chargée

Deidara se tapa la tête contre le dos de Hidan, tentant de lui faire comprendre dans un doux langage des signes que c'était un con, sourd, dépourvu d'intelligence, de bon sens et un très mauvais comédien ainsi que menteur.

- Ouais, D'accord rejoins nous à la base déclara Kisame »

*Kisame, de même !* pensa Dei

Et ils s'en allèrent devant.

Quand ils furent assez loin, Estrella fut reposée par terre.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le pieu

- Je pense que tu as des épaules qui font très mal, que tout le long du voyage j'avais les fesses qui me grattaient à force d'avoir pris des branches dans le cul parce que monsieur ne voulais pas se baisser quand il y avait des arbres et que tu m'as mis la main une trentaine de fois sur les couilles mais sinon tout va bien, TOUT VA BIEN

- Je parlais de tout à l'heure… Hidan regarda Deidara

Il rompit sa métamorphose et se retourna pour remonter sa robe sur sa poitrine, qui était de retour.

- Je ne puis accepter vos avances

- C'est bien toi qui chialais à mes pieds il y a de cela environ une petite heure

- trouve d'autres arguments, t'as pas mieux ?

- ton chéri (Hidan prononce Chéwi) veux te tuer, il est un peu timbré et sadique sur les bords mais tout va bien.

- tu es pareil il me semble

- Non, moi je te veux en vie et je suis maso pas sadique

- je vais aller voir Itachi et lui dire ce que je pense à ce connard de mes deux

- Et revenir en courant chialer à mes pieds

(Il contrefait Deidara, en se s'agrippant aux pieds de celui-ci et en gémissant et chougnant)

- Trop drôle salaud

- Ca ne fait pas très demoiselle comment tu parles

- Ah Tabouère (Tabouère est un gros mot chez elle)

Ils se mirent en route, malgré un peu de trac de la part de la blonde et quelques sourires forcés.

- Tiens j'ai plein de questions à te poser

- C'est nouveau ça, genre ?

- Deidara c'est ton vrai nom ? Pourquoi tu t'es travestie ? Et quel est le con qui a fait que tu es tombée dans le lit d'Itachi et pas dans le mien ?

Et pis…

- STOOOOP…Non, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom,

- Je pige

-Travestie, moi ? Que nenni George

-Et pis pourquoi ce n'est pas avec moi que…

- Et pour la petite histoire, je pense que c'est ton fameux Jashin-sama qui voulait te garder chaste

- Ah bon, j'vous sacrifierai plus d'horlogers

Deidara s'arrêta, et fit une drôle de tête.

- Oui, Jashin-sama hait ceux qui fabriquent les horloges, alors pourquoi tu as choisi Deidara ? Le reste on en parlera plus tard

- Avant de partir pour un grand voyage, plein de petites filles m'avaient apporté des fleurs ou autres plantes, j'ai pris les initiales de chacune d'elle jusqu'à faire un truc convenable, écoute bien

D comme Dahlia imperialis

E comme Eucalyptus parvifolia

I comme Iris germanica

D comme Dasylirion leiophyllum

A comme Aloe Glauca

R comme Rhus hirta

A comme Acacia dealbata

Il y eu un gros blanc.

Hidan reprit la conversation.

- Et tu retiens ça comme ça, toi ?

- Je connais plein de choses quand il s'agit de fleurs, même plus que sur l'art et les explosions, dur à croire, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que tu es trop bizarre avec tes explosifs en boue

-ARGILE, c'est de l'argile, tu ne comprends rien à l'art

-Pff… »

Et ils continuèrent comme ça tout le long du chemin.

_**Plus tard dans la journée :**_

Ils trouvèrent malgré toutes les branches et obstacles, tels que la peur cachée des souris de Hidan, et les tonnes de lianes qu'ils n'auraient pas eues, s'il étaient monté dans les arbres.

Tout d'un coup, ils sortirent de la forêt, tombant tout deux face à un énorme précipice, d'où s'élevait des courants d'air frais -franchement bruyant tout ça- sur une autre falaise, en face, derrière le grand vide - le grand brouhaha- se tenait un Itachi, un peu perdu regardant le ciel.

« ITACHIIIIIIIIIIII hurlait Dei

- ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIII, l'autre jeune homme se mit aussi à s'égosiller. »

_**En face, côté glaçon inassumé :**_

Itachi bien entendu, à cause du vent, n'entendait pas ses compagnons d'armes crier son nom comme des porcs que l'on égorgerait.

« Je l'ai perdue, j'ai perdu la mère dodue et le timbré qui se croit sur la plage en se foutant torse nu.

Il rentra dans la forêt, n'ayant pas vu les deux chaussettes en face, comprenant que la blondasse et l'aut' big foot n'iraient pas se cacher dans le ravin juste sous-lui, non mais quelle bande de salopards ces deux là faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

En s'enfonçant dans l'ombre des baobabs - DES BAOBABS ? J'avoue ça le fait pas trop, on se la refait Flo -

En s'enfonçant sous l'ombre fraîche des pins parasols - Là ça le fait - Le jeune homme non-puceau qui avait mis enceinte la blonde de quelques lignes au dessus commença un monologue témoignant, des ses blessures de cœur, de sa tristesse, de sa joie, de son sadisme et également à quel point il s'était abruti depuis qu'i avait tué ses parents parce qu'ils lui avaient offert un réveil tout pourri à la place du super cosplay de Sebastian Michaelis trop de la balle pour ses treize balais à souris.

-Ils lui avaient expliqué que trouver un costume queue de pie, une montre à goussets et des magnifiques chaussures noires, c'était mettre un peu trop d'argent pour un gosse de treize ans qui faisait un mètre et trente sept centimètres à l'époque.

Alors de colère, ni une, ni deux, il s'était jeté sur eux, avec le chandelier, frappant sa mère d'un grand coup et son père par derrière sur le crâne, elle était tombée raide, il était tombé raide, ils étaient tombés raides, juste évanouis, comme quoi le chandelier ne tue jamais d'un coup, pas comme dans Cluedo ( le jeu ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de son propriétaire) où Madame Pervenche aurait commis un meurtre avec le fameux chandelier dans la véranda.

A cette époque-là Le brun était un fan invétéré de Cluedo et de Madame Pervenche, alors, il avait traîné le corps de ses parents jusqu'à la véranda et avait imité le Colonel Moutarde en les achevant avec au choix (aucune version des experts Konoha n'avait été éditée, les suppositions sont donc toujours d'actualité) :

-Flacon de poison (édition 1999)

-Fer à cheval (édition 2000)

-Poignard

-Révolver

-Matraque

-Corde

-Clé anglaise

Et voilà après de sanglants échanges, du sang, beaucoup de sang avait sali les feuilles des plantes carnivores dans la véranda des Uchiha (Oui, ils avaient des plantes carnivores, c'est une famille de cinglés sadiques (ça ce n'était pas un scoop)).

Toutefois Itachi n'avait tué son petit frère, espérant que lui il comprendrait, il lui achèterait le costume de Sebastian Michaelis…

Je tiens à signaler que ce costume cela fait plus de huit années qu'il l'attend -

Donc Itachi allait se lancer dans son monologue, il se lança :

« Est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce que je ne l'aime pas ?

Au passage il cueillit une petite fleur des champs.

Et la déshabilla.

Je l'aime, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à l'Uchiha (à la folie façon Itachi)

Ou pas du tout ? »


End file.
